Salad is For Rabbits
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Ace noticing something strange with his sister's eating habits. What's with this sudden change?


**Title:** Salad is for Rabbits  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Word Count:<strong>  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Luffyko x Ace  
><strong>Topic:<strong> None  
><strong>Type:<strong> AU, Modern Setting  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff, slight romance, little comedy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything from One Piece.  
><strong>VTM:<strong> Because Luffyko is awesome.

-o-o-

"Crunch, munch, crunch, crunch, munch!"

Ace watched as Luffyko scarfed down an entire bowl of salad. He was treating her out to lunch, a small luxury they rarely had a chance to share together, given both their busy lives. They were very close, despite not being bound together by blood ties. He was adopted into her family, Garp being a friend of his late (jackass) father.

"Mrph! More salad!" Luffyko called out to a waiter. "Now!"

Ace's eyebrow gave a slight twitch of annoyance, not that he was annoyed at Luffyko's eating habits, actually he found those to be rather amusing in an odd way. For some reason Luffyko's normally 'healthy' appetite (more like one that could rival a garbage disposal) was 'cute', it was funny when she tried to talk with her mouthful, and spraying food over unsuspecting people. But then again that was Luffyko for you, she usually was able to make all sorts of weird things seem cute to Ace. But recently she seemed to be picking up new habits, lately she had been eating nothing but salads and vegetables.

Luffyko then swallowed a huge mouthful. "Whew! Oi, Ace! This could use more flavor! Pass me the salad dressing!"

"Uh...Sure, but don't you want anything else other than salad?" Ace said with a slightly worried look as he passed her the bottle of dressing. "How about some meat? They got some good steak here..."

"No, that's fine. I'm going to stick to this diet." Luffyko said with a small laugh, there was a tempted tone in her voice. Meat did sound pretty good, she hadn't eaten any meat for a few weeks.

Ace gave a confused blink. "Eh? That's dumb, why do you need to go on a diet? You're pretty healthy..."

Luffyko began to blush, her eyes darted away from Ace. "Well, it was just something I wanted to try..."

"It's not good if you got too thin, Lu." Ace explained. He noticed Luffyko then looked a little uncomfortable. Ace then tried to give a reassuring smile. "Oh come on, what's this really about?"

Luffyko pouted slightly, stubbornly remaining quiet.

Ace then smirked mischievously. "Fine then, I guess I'll just enjoy the meat of this restaurant all by myself, right in front of you."

"Huh!" Luffyko looked as though she was slapped in the face. "Oi! That's not fair, niichan!"

"Hmm? I thought you only wanted salad, so why should you care?" He then called over a waitress and ordered up some steak.

"Buuuu! Stupid Ace!"

"Ha, enjoy your rabbit food, little monkey." Ace laughed, this was starting to get fun, seeing his sweet sister's panic was just too damn adorable. When his order came he made sure Luffyko was watching. He cut a small piece of meat and brought it to his mouth. He was enjoying watching her squirm.

Luffyko bit her lip, her stomach then gave a small growl. "I-It's because...!"

Ace was just about to eat the piece of meat, but then stopped, he looked a little surprised, he didn't really expect Luffyko to give up. He could see a slightly pained look on her face, whatever the reason, it was something that seemed hard for her to talk about. "Lu..."

Finally Luffyko managed to barely squeak it out. "...Ace's girlfriend is so thin and pretty..."

"What...?" It took a minute for the answer to click in his head, not that he didn't understand, more that it just didn't seem to fit his sister. She was so silly and care free, it was hard to believe that she was capable of thinking that way. He could see the blush slowly crawling up her face, it was a stupid reason, and even Luffyko knew it. But there was an odd feeling that came with that little revelation, one that he was familiar with.

When they were little, they swore to be 'siblings'. They snuck off with a bottle of their grandpa's favorite sake while he was dozing off, they went to a special secluded spot where they swore their oath, and sipped from each other's glasses. Though it could be said that it was a 'child's promise', they kept to it till this day. The bond that they shared still remained as strong as ever, but it became confusing as well.

Like now, there was a knot in Ace's stomach when he heard those words. "D-Don't be stupid!"

Luffyko blushed even more and looked away from her brother.

"I like you just the way you are." Ace continued. "I don't want you to be like her..."

"But you like her a lot, right?"

Ace was quiet for a moment, now he was the one blushing, only Luffyko was able to make him feel this way. He scratched the back of his head and tried to play it cool. "Not...Not like you. You're much more special."

Luffyko blinked, but then grinned. "Shi, shi, shi, shi! Ace is special to me too!" She then looked at the meat on his plate hungrily. "Na, salad is nice and all, but I'd really like something a little more yummy..." By now she was almost drooling.

Ace smirked and raised the fork with a piece of meat by her lips. He loved teasing her like this. "Say 'ah'..."

-End-


End file.
